List of episodes
These episodes are shown in order of airing in Italy. Episodes # Buffycats on a Mission - Winston, knowing that as long as Granny Pina has the house deed, he won’t be able to tear down the house, so when he tasks Boss to steal it, The Buffycats must retrieve the deed. # A Puppy to Save - The Buffycats who are sleep deprived help a lost puppy find his home. # Cosmo the Astronaut Cat - The Buffycats try to give Cosmo a birthday gift in the form of a great outer space adventure. # Cat Traps - When Meatball is captured by one of Winston’s traps, the other Buffycats try to avoid the confounding traps to rescue Meatball. # Gaby the Reporter Cat - Shutterbug Gaby is taking humiliating picture of other cats in the neighborhood to a paper, but when she is captured by Brutus the Straycatcher... # Gas the Stinky Cat - The Buffycats are confounded by a cat who stinks to high heaven. # Granny Pina’s Secret Recipe - Lampo becomes a cook to prepare noodles, but loses the recipe. # Neko the Lucky Cat - Neko becomes depressed when bad luck happens around him. # A Dog as a Friend - Terry, a puppy belonging to one of Granny Pina’s neighbors, wants to be like a cat. # Lampo and the Crazy Race - Lampo, with Wrench’s help in constructing a customized motorbike, participates in The Meow Meow Grand Prix against Boss. # Cat Fever - Lampo gets a cold on the day of the Neighbor Day party, but is afraid of the Doctor Cat, Fisby, So Lampo does what He can to avoid seeing Him. # The Dance Contest - Ginny, a guinea pig hopes to win a dance contest, but she doesn’t have enough self-confidence... # Milady and the Cat-Fu Master - Milady brings Meatball to a feline master of Martial Arts # Milky and Chock's Circus - The Buffycats have fun at a circus and seeing the performance of the Clown Cat, but Boss and His henchmen have plans to recruit the clown cat for nefarious reasons... # Dogsitter Mission - the Buffycats watch over the quarreling puppies, Zoe and Bucky. # Underwater Mission - The Buffycats with Wrench's assistance search the ocean with a submarine to find a birthday gift for Granny Pina. # Piperita, the Chef Cat - The Buffycats help Piperita with making a dish to help Her be a master chef. # Snobine, the Snobbish Cat - Gas falls for the new kitten, Snobine. So the Buffycats assist Him. # Four Cats and a Camel - An Old friend of Winston visits Him with His camel, but Winston is determined to keep the camel for Himself... # Detective Pilou - Pilou is on the case when Fleur asks the Buffycats to locate a missing cornflower. # A Game for the Buffycats - Meatball makes up a game for the other Buffycats to go on a Treasure hunt. # The Superhero Cat - The Buffycats have an Adventure with the Superhero Cat, but when He is caught by the straycatchers... # Lampo at the Buffolympics - Lampo faces competition in the Buffolympics when a haughty, but athletic cat comes into play. # Ambrogio, the Stylist Cat - The Buffycats help Ambrogio find inspiration. # A New friend for Pilou - Pilou looks for a playmate when the other Buffycats are busy. # Cats in Black - The Buffycats keep an alien cat out of harm's way from three brutish government cats. # The Art of LaPalette - Boss challenges the Buffycats to an Art Contest set by LaPalette. # The Flying Cat - Meatball helps Edison with His flying machine # Tutankatmon's Treasure - The Buffycats help Quatermain search for the Treasure of Tutankatmon. # The Great Robin Rescue - The Buffycats help Robin find Her egg, but because it's on the move, not even Lampo's whiskers can track it down. # May the Best Cat Win - Lampo and Milady compete against each other in a scavenger hunt, Meanwhile Lampo and Milady hugging each other. # Jungle Cats - The Buffycats explore a botanical Garden, which houses a wild cat. # Police Cat in Action - The Buffycats help Cop the Police Cat retrieve a gold cat statue which is stolen. # Sir Archibald, Gentlecat - Lampo's Dignified uncle Archibald comes to teach Lampo manners. # Pilou and the Scooter Chase - The Buffycats surprise Pilou with a scooter for her birthday, but the cat catchers trap her furry fellows. # The Tailoff Games - When Boss, Blister and Scab play pranks on the Buffycats, Lampo decides to challenge them to a Tailoff match to solve the situation # Pilou-saurus Rex - The Buffycats find a toy dinosaur in the garden. # Meatball's Secret Move - Granny Pina loses her precious lucky locket near the river and the Buffycats rush there to find it. # Meatball's Lucky Day - Learning that it is his lucky day, Meatball challenges the lucky cat Neko to a game of chance. # All Meow for Ice Cream - The ice cream maker cat's machine doesn't work on a hot day. # Campfire Cat Tails - The Buffycats tell Bucky about meeting the white orangutan but Bucky doesn't believe it exists... # Pinky Paws Rock! - Pilou wins the chance to host The Pinky Paws before their concert. But the lead singer sprains her ankle. # Scaredy Cats - The Buffycats are setting up a Halloween party, but Pilou hears about a monster and becomes afraid. The Buffycats have a plan to help. # Attic Mission - The Buffycats need to help clean the attic before they eat. This isn't easy, but the strong cat, Igor, lends a paw. # Meatball the Sleepwalker - Meatball starts sleepwalking. # Bongo on Stage - The Buffycats help a white orangutan who has been hiding in the Clubhouse. # Farmer Cats for a Day - Corny helps Granny and the Buffycats find ingredients at the farm, but can they keep the hungry birds away? # Santa's Little Helper - Santa's helper cat Glitter crashes in the garden! The Buffycats must help him save Christmas for all. # The Rolling Pin Quest - Granny breaks her rolling pin doing Karate moves. Neko and the Buffycats must help so that she can make noodles. # Recycling Romp - It's Creative Recycling day, and When Boss tosses garbage at the Buffycats' yard, they realize that they gave them good-quality parts. # Pilou the Kitten Sitter - Pilou goes for a walk with her doll Kelly. Back home, she realizes a kitten is in her stroller instead! # 44 Cats - The Musical - The Buffycats set up a musical with all 44 cats for the annual Cat Party! Even Boss, Blister and Scab join... Category:Lists Category:Episode lists Category:44 Cats wiki